Monster
by lovelyfairy14
Summary: "I swear on my own life that I, Ikura Murasaki, will avenge the death of my mother by killing my father." After watching her mother die by the hands of her father, Ikura is taken and is experimented on by Orochimaru and soon she will discover what she truly is, a monster. T for fluff, violence, and dark themes. Love triangle.


Hello people this is my first time writing a Naruto story so please be forgiving.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto but I do own my character so no touchy ;)

* * *

Why did this have to happen? As I ran towards my burning house tears streamed down my face. No she was still inside, i had to get her out. I busted through the door and rushed up the stairs. I ran into her room and found her body clad in blood. Mommy? I ran to her side and pulled at her sleeve screaming for her to wake up. "Mommy wake up, please!" I pulled and pulled at her sleeve until she turned her head to look at me. "Ikura you.. you need to go outside, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Not without you mommy." I struggled to get her up but she just shook her head at me. "I'll follow you Ikura, I promise." I had doubted her but nodded my head and ran out the door. when my feet touched the cold snow I spun around only to see my mother in the window. "Mommy!?" I noticed someone behind her and then my life came crashing down. He drove a sword through her chest; blood covering the frosted window. I fell to my knees and through teary eyes I saw that same man come towards me. I looked into his snake like eyes and for the first time I felt true fear.

"I have plans for you dear child, great plans indeed." As he licked his lips with that snake like tongue I fell to the ground. I couldn't stay awake any longer. I felt as though my world had come to an end, and as I closed my eyes I drifted not realizing what true pain really was.

.

.

.

Three years later

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as Orochimaru administered yet another vile of poison into my veins. "You must be patient my dear, your transformation is not yet complete. I struggled against my bonds but I was so weak, there was nothing I could do. "Now then let's fix those pretty blue eyes of your shall we." He grabbed a long syringe and drove it deep into my eye. The pain was excruciating and I could not stop screaming. "STOP IT!" After what seemed like a thousand years he removed the cursed thing from my eye and I breathed a sigh of relief. " Oh no my dear we're not done yet, we still have the other eye left."

As the next needle was plunged into my eye I felt blood dripping from it. I continued to struggle even after this needle was wrenched from my eye. "Now just one more thing and then you'll be complete." He brought a cup of red liquid to my lips and forced me to drink it. Was this blood? Soon I felt my teeth extending and my eyes grew darker, what had he done to me. I not only felt a painful thirst but I felt stronger; I pulled at my bonds and managed to break free.

I jumped from the chair and looked in the mirror by the surgical bed. I looked like a monster. My white hair was the same but my blue eyes had been replaced by red, my teeth had also elongated and looked like fangs. "What did you do to me?" I demanded from my captor. "Oh I have done something remarkable, i have not only escaped death but created life, I have created a vampire." What? I wasn't... human? I felt a surge of anger rush through me and soon glass was flying everywhere. "How did I do that?" quickly I rushed out of the room and into a long hallway. "Oh Ikura." No I would not stay here any longer, I couldn't.

As I raced down the dark hallway I turned to see him throw kunai at me. I easily evaded them and continued my way until I saw a door. Yes! I almost made it but Orochimaru appeared out of thin air and blocked my path. "Where will you run to now Ikura?" He laughed darkly and slowly he made his way towards me. "I.. I won't let you take me!" I ran towards him and fought him using only taijutsu. "It seems I have taught you well." I was about to land a hit on him but he was gone. I took this opportunity and rushed out of the compound. I didn't know where I was going but anywhere was better then here.

"Yes run as fast as you can Ikura, the game has only just begun."

* * *

Please tell me if that sucked, I need to know so i can fix the chappy. Please R&R and thank you for reading.


End file.
